Carnotaurus invasion!
Here is how the Carnotaurus chase begins in The Lost World: Genesis Park. At the camp site, Everyone and Everypony had a goodnight's rest. Poacher: (looking at the map) Princess Yuna: (heard a thud) Huh? What's that? (she then notice the cut on her right wing and the trail of blood) They found us. In the tent, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam were asleep. Thunder Spectrum: (heard a thud and woke up) Oh no. Blue Star: This is not good. Female Carnotaraus: (sniffing for her prey) Quaker: (turns off the light) Princess Yuna: (watches it) Male Carnotaraus: (sticks his head in the tent) Blue Star: (whispers) Be very very quiet. Sunbeam: (woke up) What is that? (notice the male Carnotaraus) Quaker: (covers her cousin's mouth who's about to scream) Shh. Sunbeam: (sheds her tears) Hurricane Cloud: (whispers) Quiet. Rainbow Dash: They're in trouble. Lightning Storm: We must get the others. One of the poachers woke up and saw the Carnoraraus. Poacher: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The rest of the crew woke up, And began to run. Male Carnotaraus: (gets up taking the tent and begins his chase) ROAR!!!!!!!!!! Thunder Spectrum: Mom! Dad! Blue Star: Help! Rainbow Dash: Hang on! Lightning Storm: Are you foals okay? Sunbeam: Yes, Daddy. Hurricane Cloud: We're okay, Uncle Lightning. Princess Yuna: (to the fleeing as they ran) No! Don't run! Don't even move! Then, Yuna had to gather the rest of her friends. Princess Yuna: Come on, This way! Radcliffe stayed behind. But, He found the female Carnotaraus searching, He gathered his Tranquilizer Gun. Meanwhile, One of the poachers was stuck on the male Carnotaurus' foot, Then back on the pond. Yuna and her friends hid in the bushes. Timothy: In the waterfall. Matilda: Great idea, Dad. Yuna, her friends, their close friends, the Mane 6, Sunset, Trixie, Spike and the rest gone inside. The male Carnotaurus sticks his head through the waterfall, but couldn't reach anyone or anypony. Sunbeam: (getting licked) Eww! One of the poachers sees a snake. Poacher: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! A snake! The poacher was chased by a snake and the male Carnotaurus ate him, And blood flows in the waterfall. Rarity: (faints) Emerald: Daddy! I'm Scared! Spike: Stay close to me, Emerald! Percy: This is not good! Marion: Matilda, Stay close. Matilda: Yes, Mom. There was another sound, It was getting close. Nyx: It's coming back! It was only the Royal Crusaders, Hugo and Rita. The Royal Crusaders: We're here! Hugo: Didn't think it was the Carnotaurus, Didn't you? Rita the Fox: (notice Yuna's cut) What happened to you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I got a cut when I was still at the RV. Lady: We're just glad you and the others are alright, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Lady: For once, We're glad you and your friends stowaway in the first place. Princess Yuna: At least we're in one peace. Mickey Mouse: Come on, We must find the others! Goofy: Right behind ya, Mickey! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225